Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Insatiable Tree
Insatiable Trees (神食樹, Shinshoku-ju, lit. The Tree Which Bears the Fruits of the God) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are strange beings with big purple lips and extensible roots, their eyes are covered by their leaves. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Insatiable Trees have 5 skills and a transformation: *Power Crush (0 SP) *High Extension (160 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *Virus Gas (700 SP) *High EX Buster (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Insatiable Trees' main skills are Power Crush and High EX Buster, but they can use Virus Attack instead often. Occasionally they use High Extension, or in rare cases, Virus Gas. When Insatiable Trees run out of SP they only use Power Crush They can turn Viral at any moment, when they do this, they get SP regeneration, which makes Insatiable Trees have SP at any moment. Below 50% HP When Insatiable Trees' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Virus Attack increase, and the ones of them using Virus Gas increase greatly. It seems that Insatiable Trees at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Insatiable Trees can have some partners to help them, three combinations are known: An Insatiable Tree and two King Cardbirds ( ) Normal *6652 EXP / 8647 EXP (EXP Up) *2451 Credits / 3186 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Insatiable Tree *8458 EXP / 10,995 EXP (EXP Up) *2905 Credits / 3776 Credits (Credits Up) An Insatiable Tree and an Alune ( ) Normal *8190 EXP / 10,647 EXP (EXP Up) *2304 Credits / 2995 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Insatiable Tree *9996 EXP / 12,994 EXP (EXP Up) *2758 Credits / 3585 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *10,700 EXP / 13,910 EXP (EXP Up) *2939 Credits / 3820 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Insatiable Tree + Viral Alune *12,506 EXP / 16,257 EXP (EXP Up) *3393 Credits / 4410 Credits (Credits Up) Two Insatiable Trees and an Alune ( ) Normal *11,802 EXP / 15,342 EXP (EXP Up) *3213 Credits / 4176 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Insatiable Tree *13,608 EXP / 17,690 EXP (EXP Up) *3667 Credits / 4767 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Alune *14,312 EXP / 18,605 EXP (EXP Up) *3848 Credits / 5002 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Insatiable Trees *15,414 EXP / 20,038 EXP (EXP Up) *4121 Credits / 5357 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Insatiable Tree + Viral Alune *16,118 EXP / 20,953 EXP (EXP Up) *4302 Credits / 5592 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Insatiable Trees + Viral Alune *17,924 EXP / 23,301 EXP (EXP Up) *4756 Credits / 6182 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Something Tree *Expressive Tree Gallery Normal Insatiable Tree Insatiable Tree.png|An Insatiable Tree Insatiable TreeFront.png|An Insatiable Tree (Front View) Insatiable TreeSide.png|An Insatiable Tree (Side View) Insatiable TreeBack.png|An Insatiable Tree (Back View) Viral Insatiable Tree Something TreeViral.png|A Viral Insatiable Tree Something TreeViralFront.png|A Viral Insatiable Tree (Front View) Something TreeViralSide.png|A Viral Insatiable Tree (Side View) Something TreeViralBack.png|A Viral Insatiable Tree (Back View) Trivia *Their name can mean "The Tree the God Consumes" or "The Tree Whih Consumes The God" too. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies